Cuando el amor duele
by Nocrala
Summary: ¡Cap 3 Up!, Pues ya esta lo que supondria el cap final. Un songfic el titulo lo dice todo(espero) y es de Severus Snape, de quien mas sino.
1. El

¡Hola! este es un songfic de 3 capítulos, al menos así me salio por que primero era de 2 y después escribí el otro independientemente y resulta que quedo como anillo al dedo. Pero igual al rato mi musa cambia de parecer y hace mas (espero no), por el momento solo les dejo el primer capitulo, espero les guste.

Si de pura casualidad les mi otro fic, "There's always hope", tengo que decirte que este lo subo en compensación de ese. Por que esta semana no actualizare, por que resulta que mi musa esta de exigente y hace lo que se le da la gana, como terminar este fic y dejarme en medio de otro capitulo del otro. Pero no se preocupen que si tengo capítulos que subir del otro solo que tenia un colchoncito de capítulos para que mientras escribía pues pudiera actualizar seguido, pero ese colchoncito se esta terminando, así que para darme un poco mas de tiempo y volver a ser mi colchoncito decidí subir este, es pero me perdonen el cambio.

* * *

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, al menos para el resto de las personas del colegio, por que para él era el tope, estaba cansado de tener aquellos sueños y deseaba decir lo que dictaba su corazón y su razón acallaba, su mente se volvería loca si continuaba así. 

Sin poder seguir en sus aposentos, se dispuso a ir a tomar su desayuno al llegar al gran salón, ahí estaba ella, con sus amigos.

Mientras desayunaba, la miraba cautelosamente y veía que él le era completamente indiferente. "claro por que tendría que importarle en algo, posiblemente él seria lo último que deseaba ver ella en la mañana", pensó molesto consigo mismo.

**PUEDO PONERME CURSI Y DECIR**

**QUE TUS LABIOS ME SABEN IGUAL QUE LOS LABIOS**

**QUE BESO EN MIS SUEÑOS.**

Se levanto molesto dejando su desayuno a medias, se creyó con valor suficiente para acabar con esto, le iba hablar, le diría al fin lo que sentía, le diría que quería sentir sus labios en los suyos, estaba cansado de despertar y darse cuenta que solo fueron sueños.

En el último momento uno de sus amigos le llamo, claro siendo la mejor cualquiera solicitaría su ayuda, ella se levanto y fue a su auxilio, dejándole parado a unos paso de ella, él siguió su camino, sin hablarle, el valor se había evaporo y ella no se percato de su intención, "era mejor así", se dijo a si mismo.

**PUEDO PONERME TRISTE Y DECIR**

**QUE ME BASTA CON SER TU ENEMIGO, TU TODO,**

**TU ESCLAVO, TU FIEBRE, TU DUEÑO.**

Después del desayuno la vio en clase, "su clase", le bajo puntos por ayudar a Lombotton, y al fin lo miro con odio, pero a él no le importo, al menos no pasaba desapercibido para ella y eso era peor que nada. Prefería ser su odiado profesor que un don nadie, le dolía pero dolía más saberse indiferente.

**Y SI QUIERES TAMBIÉN**

**PUEDO SER TU ESTACIÓN Y TU TREN,**

**TU MAL Y TU BIEN,**

**TU PAN Y TU VINO,**

**TU PECADO, TU DIOS, TU ASESINO. . .**

Esa mirada de odio, fue su consuelo y le lleno sus sentidos, si seria lo único que podría ser para ella su odiado profesor, se lo dejaría claro, al menos para él más que a ella.

.-Señorita Granger 20 puntos menos y un castigo, hoy a las 7 en mi oficina- dijo el profesor con cinismo. Por que él sabía que podría quitarle todos los puntos del mundo y castigarla todo el tiempo que tiene la eternidad, solo para asegurarse que pensaría en él, de alguna forma, como fuera pero estaría alguna vez en sus pensamientos.

**O TAL VEZ ESA SOMBRA**

**QUE SE TUMBA A TU LADO EN LA ALFOMBRA**

**A LA ORILLA DE LA CHIMENEA**

**A ESPERAR QUE SUBA LA MAREA.**

La clase termino sin ningún otro imprevisto y los alumnos salían ya de ella, y sus miradas se cruzaron, ella se veía triste. Por un momento quiso arrepentirse y quitarle el castigo, consolarla ser para ella ahora, lo que sabia no podría ser nunca.

Ser su sombra y no despegarse de ella nunca y hacerla feliz, cuando ella necesitara.

**PUEDO PONERME HUMILDE Y DECIR**

**QUE NO SOY EL MEJOR**

**QUE ME FALTA VALOR PARA ATARTE A MI CAMA,**

.-Señorita Granger!.-salio de su boca sin darse cuenta.

Ella se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

.-Diga profesor- contesto ella, con un tono de voz que denotaba su tristeza.

La cobardía hizo presa de él de nuevo, por que podía enfrentar la muerte y no podía enfrentar sus sentimientos hacia ella, y sin poder decir otra cosa, solo uso su razón y con una mueca dijo lo único que podía decir.

.-No olvide su castigo, la estaré esperando.

**PUEDO PONERME DIGNO Y DECIR**

**"TOMA MI DIRECCIÓN, CUANDO TE HARTES DE AMORES**

**BARATOS, DE UN RATO. . . ME LLAMAS "**

Ella asintió con la cabeza, él pudo ver como se humedecía su mirada, enseguida le dio la espalda y salio del salón.

Él se quedo perplejo sin saber que hacer, algo le pasaba a ella y él se sentía culpable, por un impulso corrió tras ella, necesitaba saber que le pasaba. Un acto que mejor no hubiera hecho.

Cuando salio del salón, la vio o mejor dicho los vio a ella y a sus dos amigos, ambos consolándola, no escucho lo que le decían para animarla. Él solo sentía celos, aun que ese sentimiento lo sorprendió, como sentir celos de dos críos, pero ahí estaba.

Que creen que hacen aun aquí¿que no tienen otra clase?.-dijo sorprendiendo al trío, poniendo su peor cara, tal vez para demostrar le a ella que sus dos amigos no eran mas que dos críos miedosos.

Ya nos íbamos, profesor-contestaron casi al unísono y los vio correr fuera de las mazmorras.

El se quedo parado en la entrada del salón, deseando decirle a ella que si deseaba consuelo él podría dárselo, él sabría ser lo que necesitaba.

**Y SI QUIERES TAMBIÉN**

**PUEDO SER TU TRAPECIO Y TU RED,**

**TU ADIÓS Y TU VEN,**

**TU MANTA Y TU FRÍO,**

**TU RESACA, TU LUNES, TU HASTÍO,**

Paso el resto del día, mas rápido de lo que él deseaba y sin darse cuenta ella tocaba la puerta de su despacho. La dejo entrar y le indico su castigo.

Mientras ella limpiaba los calderos al parecer con un renovado animo, él no pudo dejar de verla, no podía negarlo de verdad la amaba, se había enamorado irremediablemente de ella.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso viéndola, solo se percato de ello cuando vio que ella se sonrojaba, sin poderle decir nada regreso la vista a corregir los trabajos que tenia sobre su escritorio, tratando de concentrarse en ellos para evitar volver a verla.

Desde luego le fue imposible concentrarse en los trabajos estando ella a su lado, así que solo volteaba a ver el reloj, esperando que el tiempo, por una vez caminara más rápido y la hora del castigo terminara. Estaba seguro que él deseaba que el castigo terminara más rápido que ella. Por que ella ignoraba lo que él sentía y deseaba para ella.

Cuando el tiempo del castigo termino, ella salio del despacho, diciendo un simple "buenas noches", que él no pudo contestar, solo un ademán con la mano fue su única respuesta sin siquiera voltear a verla, no se atrevía.

**O TAL VEZ ESE VIENTO**

**QUE TE ARRANCA DEL ABURRIMIENTO**

**Y TE DEJA ABRAZADA A UNA DUDA,**

**EN MITAD DE LA CALLE Y DESNUDA.**

Quedándose solo en su despacho intento regresar a su trabajo, después de un considerable tiempo intentándolo se dio cuenta que le era imposible, aun podía sentir la presencia de aquella chica en su despacho, ese hecho lo perturbaba. Decidió que era mejor tomar un poco de aire puro.

Después de caminar un par de horas, encontró a una persona escondida bajo las sombras que la noche le prodigaba, parada frente el quicio de una ventana. Él se acerco con deseos de descontarle puntos al incauto que estaba fuera de su casa a esas horas de la noche.

Se acerco sigilosamente, fue cuando la vio, era ella, tenía los ojos cerrados y el viento de la noche golpeaba su cuerpo y jugaba con su cabello, revolviéndolo mas de lo que ya estaba, y su boca marcaba una inconfundible sonrisa. Él sintió celos del viento, por que ese viento podía tocarla, darle las caricias y la felicidad que él no podría darle nunca.

**Y SI QUIERES TAMBIÉN**

**PUEDO SER TU ABOGADO Y TU JUEZ,**

**TU MIEDO Y TU FE,**

**TU NOCHE Y TU DÍA,**

**TU RENCOR, TU POR QUE, TU AGONÍA.**

Inconscientemente como la mayoría de sus últimos actos cuando a ella se refería, se acerco y poso una mano sobre el hombre de la chica, lo que la asusto sabiendo que no tenía que estar ahí.

.-Profesor. . .yo. . .yo solo. . .yo.-intentaba decir la chica para tratar de disculparse, ante su profesor.

Él vio el miedo de la chica en sus ojos al saber que había cometido una falta, miedo por que él seria la ultima persona a quien los alumnos que infringen las reglas desean ver, ella no seria diferente.

.-Señorita Granger, 5 puntos menos para su casa, ahora valla a dormir.- esta frase sorprendió indiscutiblemente a la chica, que solo asintió y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, después salio corriendo en dirección a su sala común sin decir ninguna palabra.

Él se quedo frente a la ventana, sintiendo el viento en la cara y esperando que le dijera los mismos secretos que le había dicho a ella para que fuera feliz, pero solo escucho lo que su razón ya sabia; "Severus ella no puede ser para ti, sueñas con imposibles".

Enojado golpeo la pared con su puño y se alejo de ahí, directo a sus aposentos, deseando soñar con ella de nuevo para poder ser para ella ahí, lo que no seria en ninguna otra parte.

**O TAL VEZ ESA SOMBRA**

**QUE SE TUMBA A TU LADO EN LA ALFOMBRA**

**A LA ORILLA DE LA CHIMENEA**

**A ESPERAR QUE SUBA LA MAREA.**

Después de su encuentro con la señorita Granger, decidió regresar a su habitación.

Una vez en su habitación sin sueño aun decidió sentarse frente al fuego de la chimenea y dejo ir su mente, mientras veía el fuego jugar.

Fue entonces cuando se juro nunca decirle nada a ella, ella era joven y pronto encontraría un amor, tal vez el señor Potter o Weasley, cualquiera era mejor que él. No podría robarle su juventud, ni atarla a un ser como él.

Él se contentaría solamente en soñar que es su sombra mientras la luz del fuego de la chimenea la alumbra y que el calor que tanto ansiaba darle se hallaba en el mismo calor que da el fuego que le alumbra.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el amor que nunca diría, aun lugar donde los sueños se hacen realidad, donde ella es solo para él, donde. . . donde ella es su Hermione.

* * *

Cualquier comentario bueno, malo o lo que quieran mandar será agradecido. Y lo puedes mandar desde el botoncito de abajo para dejar un review. (Así que no pongan de pretexto que no tenían su lechuza a la mano). 

La canción se llama "A la orilla de la chimenea" y es de Joaquín Sabina, y si no creen que mi musa esta de exigente, tenia años de no escuchar esta canción y ella me hizo escarbar en el cajón de los recuerdos para sacar el casete o cassette bien no recuerdode donde salio esta canción, por que el CD aun no eran muy populares, ya ustedes hagan cuantas del tiempo pero es arriba de 10 años okis, solo para inspirarse y escribir este fic. Si piensan que valió la pena de hacerle caso a las exigencias de mi musa, deja el review, para que le haga caso la próxima vez. JAJAJA

El proximo capitulo sera con la misma cancion, pero vista desde ella.

SALUDOS.

Nocrala

Miembro de la orden severusiana.


	2. Ella

Aqui esta el segundo capitulo¡ven como no me tarde, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, al menos para el resto de las personas del colegio, por que para ella era el tope, estaba cansada de tener aquellos sueños y deseaba decir lo que dictaba su corazón y su razón acallaba, su mente se volvería loca si continuaba así.

Salio de su habitación sus amigos Ron y Harry la esperaban, en la sala común para i a desayunar.

Todo era normal, hasta que él apareció en el gran salón para desayunar. Ella se puso nerviosa y trato de no voltear a verlo, por que no podría contenerse y él sabría que lo amaba y es lo último que quería que él supiera, por que sabía que se burlaría de sus sentimientos.

**PUEDO PONERME CURSI Y DECIR **

**QUE TUS LABIOS ME SABEN IGUAL QUE LOS LABIOS **

**QUE BESO EN MIS SUEÑOS. **

Ella lo vio levantarse de su asiento al parecer sin terminar su desayuno, lo más probable pensó ella, es que estuviera molesto por algo.

Ella vio como el se dirigía a la salida pero pasaría cerca de ella, no pudo evitar ponerse mas nerviosa, no deseaba tener la tentación de su cercanía ahora.

Entonces unos de sus compañeros le hablo, aprovechándose de esto se dirigió a donde se encontraba su compañero y solo logro ver como él salía del salón, sin siquiera voltear a verla.

**PUEDO PONERME TRISTE Y DECIR **

**QUE ME BASTA CON SER TU ENEMIGO, TU TODO, **

**TU ESCLAVO, TU FIEBRE, TU DUEÑO. **

Después del desayuno, lo vio en la clase. Deseo ser perfecta su poción ya estaba hecha y lo vio al parecer seguí molesto, su amigo Neville le pidió ayuda y lo intento ayudar no quería que sufriera una furia del profesor mas odiado, por hacer explotar su caldero.

Tratar de ayudar fue un error y ella se dio cuenta de eso, cuando el profesor le bajo puntos, ella solo atino a mirarlo con odio, "que no puede ver que esto lo hago por ayudarlo a usted, aria lo que fuera por ti" pensó mientras lo veía.

**Y SI QUIERES TAMBIÉN **

**PUEDO SER TU ESTACIÓN Y TU TREN,**

**TU MAL Y TU BIEN, **

**TU PAN Y TU VINO, **

**TU PECADO, TU DIOS, TU ASESINO. . . **

"¡Por que lo mire!" pensaba molesta Hermione, al ver la reacción que había tenido el profesor con su mirada, le dolió.

Señorita Granger 20 puntos menos y un castigo, hoy a las 7 en mi oficina- dijo el profesor con cinismo. Ese cinismo el odio que le devolvió con la mirada fue aun peor y la tristeza la invadió.

"Por que solo me odias Severus" pensó tristemente.

**O TAL VEZ ESA SOMBRA **

**QUE SE TUMBA A TU LADO EN LA ALFOMBRA **

**A LA ORILLA DE LA CHIMENEA **

**A ESPERAR QUE SUBA LA MAREA. **

Sumida en su tristeza y tratando de contener el llanto que prodigaba por salir de sus ojos. Decidió dedicarse a su poción y no volver a molestarle a él.

La clase término sin ningún otro imprevisto y los alumnos salían ya de ella, y sus miradas se cruzaron, ella al darse cuanta de que él había detectado que estaba a punto de llorar decidió salir del salón lo más rápido posible, no soportaría alguna muestra de su odio hacia ella.

Ella solo deseaba que fuere como su sombra, que estuviera con ella siempre y no la odiara.

**PUEDO PONERME HUMILDE Y DECIR **

**QUE NO SOY EL MEJOR **

**QUE ME FALTA VALOR PARA ATARTE A MI CAMA, **

.-Señorita Granger!.-la llamo el profesor

Ella se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

.-Diga profesor- contesto ella, no pudo evitar que su tristeza saliera a relucir por su voz.

Ella tenía miedo que le dijera cualquier burla, pero decidió ser fuerte después de todo era una Gryffindor que podría superar lo que él le dijera. Pero eso no paso.

No olvide su castigo, la estaré esperando.-solo le dijo el profesor eso, eso la hizo sentir mal, estaba preparada para que la odiaría y no lo había hecho, acaso le había dado lastima.

**PUEDO PONERME DIGNO Y DECIR **

**TOMA MI DIRECCIÓN, CUANDO TE HARTES DE AMORES **

**BARATOS, DE UN RATO. . . ME LLAMAS " **

Ella asintió con la cabeza, él pudo ver como se humedecía su mirada, enseguida le dio la espalda y salio del salón.

Salio del salón, sus dos amigos la esperaban afuera, al verla que estaba apunto de llorar ambos se acercaron a ella y trataron de consolarla con palabras de aliento. En realidad ellos la querían por que se había enamorado de alguien que la odiaba, era un misterio para ella.

El profesor salio del su salón y los encontró aun ahí.

.-Que creen que hacen aun aquí¿que no tienen otra clase?.-dijo él sorprendiéndolos a los tres.

Ella vio como se reflejaba el odio en la mirada que les prodigaba el profesor, que a sus dos amigos espanto, pero a ella entristeció aun más.

.-Ya nos íbamos, profesor-contestaron casi al unísono, entonces ella y sus dos amigos salieron corriendo de las mazmorras lejos de esa mirada de odio y esperando dejando la tristeza atrás.

**Y SI QUIERES TAMBIÉN **

**PUEDO SER TU TRAPECIO Y TU RED, **

**TU ADIÓS Y TU VEN, **

**TU MANTA Y TU FRÍO, **

**TU RESACA, TU LUNES, TU HASTÍO, **

Paso el resto del día con ayuda de sus amigos logro recuperar su buen ánimo, y a la hora adecuada se dirigió a las mazmorras y toco la puerta del despacho de su profesor y este la dejo entrar y le indico el castigo.

Mientras ella limpiaba los calderos, ella percibió que el la miraba, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba mirándola, pero después de un rato de saberse observada por el no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y sonrojarse, solo de pensar que es lo que él pensaría de ella. Pero entonces él la dejo de ver y nunca más volvió a dirigirle la mirada el resto del castigo.

Cuando el tiempo del castigo termino se dirigió a la salida y se atrevió a decir un simple "buenas noches", a lo que él solo contesto con un ademán de mano, sin siquiera voltear a verla, eso le dolió.

**O TAL VEZ ESE VIENTO **

**QUE TE ARRANCA DEL ABURRIMIENTO **

**Y TE DEJA ABRAZADA A UNA DUDA, **

**EN MITAD DE LA CALLE Y DESNUDA. **

Se dirigía a su sala común cuando vio una la noche a través de una ventana, no pudo evitarlo y se dirigió a ella, estando bajo quicio de esta sintió el viento jugar con ella.

Se quedo en ese lugar tratando de que el viento se llevara sus penas y su amor no correspondido, el tiempo se le fue de las manos sin darse cuenta, solo se dejo llevar por las caricias que el viento le daba.

**Y SI QUIERES TAMBIÉN **

**PUEDO SER TU ABOGADO Y TU JUEZ, **

**TU MIEDO Y TU FE, **

**TU NOCHE Y TU DÍA, **

**TU RENCOR, TU POR QUE, TU AGONÍA. **

Una mano se poso en su hombro, eso la asusto por que sabia que no tenia que estar ahí y volteo a ver al dueño de la mano.

.-Profesor. . .yo. . .yo solo. . .yo.-intentaba decir ella para tratar de disculparse, ante su profesor, pero las palabras no le salían, sabia lo que el les hacía los chicos que infringían una regla y él la odiaba así que se imagino que la castigaría mas duro que a los demás.

.-Señorita Granger, 5 puntos menos para su casa, ahora valla a dormir.- le dijo el profesor, eso ella nunca se lo esperaría y se sorprendió de oírla. Pero cuando se aseguro de estar despierta no pudo evitar sonreírle al profesor y salir corriendo a su sala común.

**O TAL VEZ ESA SOMBRA **

**QUE SE TUMBA A TU LADO EN LA ALFOMBRA **

**A LA ORILLA DE LA CHIMENEA **

**A ESPERAR QUE SUBA LA MAREA. **

Hermione Granger corrió a su sala común, la cual por la hora se encontraba desierta y sin intenciones de ir a su habitación a dormir, se sentó en la alfombra que estaba frente a la chimenea, mirando como jugaba el fuego, unas lagrimas escaparon y las dejo correr hasta caer en su sombra dibujada en la alfombra, por que sabría que él nunca seria nada de ella y ella de él, lo cual le dolía.

Cuando se calmo sabia que tendría que olvidarlo de eso estaba segura, sabia que Ron la amaba, y esperaba pudiera amarlo algún día como la amaba él ahora, pero seria después por que en este momento lo amaba indiscutiblemente a él.

Se recostó sobre la alfombra, por que no deseaba subir a su habitación, prefería quedarse a la orilla de la chimenea, imaginado que el calor que le prodigaba y la sombra que le acompañaba era él.

Cerro los ojos y antes de que el sueño se apoderada por completo de ella, en ese momento donde los sueños se confunden con la realidad, pronuncio su nombre.

.-Severus

Un suspiro acompaño esa palabra y la chica quedo sumida en un profundo y hermoso sueño.

contunuara...

* * *

Hola, bueno este es el 2 capitulo, como verán deje la canción para referencia de lo que sucede con Severus y le sucede a ella. 

En el próximo capitulo, se sabrá que sucedió con ellos. Actualizare en un par de días.

Ya sabes lo del botoncito de abajo, cualquier comentario que deseen hacer será agradecido.

Mil gracias por leer y por sus review que continuación contesto.

**MarisolBlack **: Hola gracias por el review y si ciertamente esta muy triste la historia, como dicen por mi tierra ¿quien sabe de que estaría fumando mi musa cuando lo escribí, espero este cap. te allá gustado también, que la intención fue ver que siente ella. Besos y cuídate hermana severusiana. Jajaja.

**TercySScloe **: Hola, que bueno que no encuentres triste el fic, y bueno Sev es Sev, no se si pueda dejar el orgullo aun lado aun que tus palabras son sabias, aun que el siguiente y espero ultimo (espero ultimo por que mi musa esta tramando algo no me ha dicho aun nada pero la conozco) sea el siguiente y ya esta escrito. Con lo que sabrás si se quito el orgullo o no. Besos cuídate y gracias por el review.

**Meilin Snape: **Meilin no le des ideas a mi musa, al saber que te gustaría que fuera mas de 3 capítulos, se ha puesto a idear cosas y buscar como podría continuar, no se si salga algo pero inspirada esta y si encuentra algo que quede seguro lo hace y me deja plantada con el otro fic. JAJAJA, pero espero que con el siguiente cap. quede claro y no se necesario que suba mas. Del otro fic, subiré la próxima semana, así que no desesperéis, pero lo bueno que te gusto este que el fin era no echaran de menos la actualización del otro. Besos y cuídate.

**Amsp14 **: Hola Ana Maria, jejeje como vez este Cáp. se trato de ver la perspectiva de Hermione, por lo que ya sabrás por que estaba tan sensible al salir de la clase jejeje ¿te gusto?. Y del otro fic la próxima semana actualizo, no es mucho tiempo el que estará sin actualizar, por lo pronto medio gusto que te gustara este también. Besos, cuídate.

**Galilea: **Que bueno que te a gustado, bueno no lo subiré todo tan rápido jajaja, pero espero estés conforme con que solo sean unos cuantos días¿no es tan malo?. Te diré que estoy preocupada no por mi fic si no por el tuyo, como que dejaste que la musa te abandonara, eso es inaudito, que nos deje picadas con ese fic, no me agrada, pero tienes razón jejeje y si no actualizas el ese fic esperare ansiosa cuando menos de leer esas historias que debes tener. Besos y cuídate.

Saludos

Nocrala


	3. Aqui estoy

Espero disfruten este capitulo y por si alguien se lo pregunta en algun momento de estar leyendo este capitulo, dire de una vez que soy una romantica empedernida, aun que a veces no lo parezca.

* * *

El tiempo ha pasado y ahora, dentro de unas horas más seria el fin de cursos, y con este curso seria el último donde Harry Potter y compañía estarían en el colegio. 

**Aquí estoy **

**Entre el amor y el olvido **

**Entre recuerdos y el frió **

**Entre el silencio y tu voz **

Severus Snape se encuentras en su habitación mientras es la hora del banquete de fin de cursos. En su mente solo existe la duda, no deseaba estar ahí este día por que sabia que no volvería a verla, sin embargo una parte de él se alegraba por que fuera así, por que así podría olvidarla ya que lo suyo no podría pasar nunca.

Una guerra de sentimientos encontrados tuvo evento en su cabeza, y al parecer todos sus sentimientos fueron invitados y el tiempo su único enemigo.

**Aquí estoy **

**Viendo pasar los segundos **

**Viendo pasar los minutos **

**Viendo pasar el amor **

Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre un sillón, se sirvió una copa de whisky de fuego y se la bebió de un solo trago, miro su reloj le pareció que este no avanzaba nunca, por que aun faltaba unas horas para el banquete, se sirvió otro copa y se la volvió a tomar de un solo trago, volvió a mirar el reloj seguía marcando la misma hora. Con enojo arrojo su copa contra la pared asiéndose añicos esta.

"Merlín que ya llegue la hora", se dijo a si mismo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, "ella tiene que irse ya", no aguantaría mas tiempo luchando por no correr a su lado.

Conjuro otra copa y la lleno de whisky de fuego y se la tomo de un trago y miro el reloj. Esto se repitió varias veces más hasta que el efecto de la bebida lo llevo a la inconciencia.

Un ruido en la chimenea lo saco de su inconciencia, era Albus en la chimenea.

.-Severus el banquete esta por comenzar y requerimos de tu. . . presencia.- dijo el director percatándose del estado del profesor.- ¿Severus estas bien?. -pregunto el director.

El profesor solo logro asentir a esta pregunta.

.-Bien, pero mejor toma algo para quitarte ese estado te estaremos esperando.-dijo sabiendo que no había sido sincero el profesor.

.-De acuerdo estaré con ustedes en un segundo.-dicho esto, Albus desapareció de la chimenea y él se dirigió a las pociones que guardaba en su librero y tomo una poción para quitarse los efectos del alcohol.

**Aquí estoy **

**Con la sonrisa fingida **

**Que me dejo tu partida **

**Como un verano sin sol **

El banquete paso mas rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, esta era la ultima vez que ella comería en esa mesa y el la podría ver sin levantar sospechas. No supo que sucedió en el banquete realmente no le importaba actuaba como autómata y contestaba cortamente a las preguntas que le hacia el director y las personas a su alrededor.

Para los demás solo actuaba como siempre, pero era indiscutible para él que Albus sospecho algo, siempre lo así, pero tubo la prudencia de no preguntarle nada y en silencio se lo agradeció.

Después del banquete, todos fueron a sus habitaciones por última vez, el tren partiría en la mañana siguiente.

Severus se levanto tarde cuando todos habían marchado ya. Al fin ella se había marchado paro no regresar, eso lo tranquilizo aun que no se sintió tan bien como había imaginado que se sentiría al saberla lejos de él.

Alguien toco a la puerta, era Albus. Le abrió y le invito a pasar sin decir palabra.

.-Buenos días Severus, vine a ver como seguías ayer me preocupe por ti, te vi ausente.-dijo Albus mientras entraba a la habitación.

.-Estoy bien ahora Albus.-dijo Severus mientras sonreía fingidamente.

.-Severus no trates de engañarnos, ambos sabemos que no es cierto.-dijo Albus mientras lo veía con una mirada triste por verlo así.

.-Creí que lo estaría.- confeso por fin Severus, mientras su sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro.

.-No todas nuestras decisiones son fáciles de superar, aun que debo confesarte que siempre creí que se lo dirías en algún momento.

.-Decirle que la amo¿para que?., para recibir su desprecio, ella ama al señor Weasle ahora y yo no tenía ninguna oportunidad.- Dijo con algo de sarcasmo en la voz.

.-Lo se, pero nunca le diste a elegir.

.-Albus, por favor no me lo pongas más difícil. Tome hace tiempo esta decisión y deseo cumplirla.- dijo mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

.-Lo lamento no fue mi intención, prometo respetar tu decisión. –Dijo Albus mientras se levantaba de su asiento para dirigirse a la salida.-Severus me retiro te dejo solo, pero si me necesitas sabes donde encontrarme.

.-Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Albus salio de la habitación del profesor de pociones.

Severus tuvo entonces el presentimiento que estas serian las vacaciones mas largas, oscuras y tristes de toda su vida.

**Aquí estoy **

**Sin la mitad de mi vida **

**Un callejón sin salida **

**Viendo la vida pasar **

Han pasado unas semanas desde que terminara el curso, para Severus nada a cambiado, todo sigue igual o peor, cada día que pasa en su mente solo esta la idea de que no la volverá a ver y se siente vació, al saberla ahora lejana de él sin la posibilidad de poderla ver.

Por salir fue al callejo Diagon, solo para pasar el tiempo, tal vez fue un error, la vio ahí tan lejana y cercana, y no pudo dejar de ver que lucia radiante.

Estaba con la Señorita Weasley, fue cuando vio lo que ella le enseñaba, era un anillo "un anillo de compromiso" pensó inmediatamente.

Sintió como algo dentro de él se rompiera y dolía demasiado, no pudo evitarlo, tuvo que marcharse de ahí corriendo y sin querer llego al mundo muggle.

Se detuvo para sentarse en una banca de un jardín a tomar aire, fue cuando se sintió como en un callejón sin salida y su decisión de nunca decirle nada le peso como nunca antes, sabía que ellos se amaban, pero siempre espero que nunca se casaran por que eso cerraría definitivamente para él cualquier esperanza y ya nunca podría redactarse de su decisión. "que iluso" se dijo a si mismo. "Como pensar que dos personas que se aman, no se casarían nunca".

Con pesimismo miro a su alrededor y como si el mundo estuviera en su contra, se vio en un lugar muggle, donde vio a un pareja besándose, una familia con niños pequeños jugando felices en los juegos del jardín y una pareja de ancianos que juntos veían la misma escena que él. Esas escenas el dolieron no pudo evitar pensar que él nunca estaría así con ella, que el estaría solo siempre viendo como ella era feliz con otro.

**Aquí estoy **

**Cantándole a la fortuna **

**Soñando con su cintura **

**Con lo que nunca será **

Con un profundo dolor en su ser, regreso a su casa. Sin pensarlo demasiado tomo un trago de whisky de fuego directamente desde la botella. Deseado con cada trago de aquella bebida, que ella no se casara nunca.

Sin poder descifrar el estado en el que se encontraba, entre su poca lucidez que le ha dejado el alcohol bebido y sus delirios productos de el, se vio diciéndole a ella que la amaba y para su sorpresa era correspondido. Se vio siendo él el que le entregaba una cajita con un anillo pidiéndole que se casara con él. Se vio siendo él quien la hacia suya, quien la hacia mujer. Sabiendo que soñaba con lo que no era, se dejo llevar por ellos de todos modos, y siguió bebiendo para seguir soñando con ella. Por que sus sueños no dañaban a nadie. . . solo a él.

**Aquí estoy **

**Enredado con la duda **

**Durmiéndome con la luna **

**Despertando con el sol **

En algún momento dejo de soñar, por que el efecto del alcohol termino y se vio solo de nuevo. Confundido entre sus sueños y su triste realidad, el tiempo paso, la noche y el día vinieron y se fueron, dejándolo mas solo que nunca y pensando en que hacer, él no podría seguir así, dejándose morir de dolor por ella.

Ese no era el Severus Snape de siempre, él que había sido un espía en el lado oscuro, él que había afrontado peligros de muerte y había sobrevivido a ellos. Afrontaría la soledad a la que se había auto condenado, aun que esta guerra no podria pelearla solo.

**Aquí estoy **

**Con la sonrisa fingida **

**Que me dejo tu partida **

**Como un verano sin sol **

Al día siguiente se levanto con fingido entusiasmo y le dio una visita al viejo director, necesitaba su ayuda esta vez.

.-Buenos días Albus.-dijo Severus con su fingido entusiasmo.

.-Severus, buenos días, que bueno verte¿como sigue todo?

.-Albus, ella esta comprometida.- contesto Severus, sin hacer desaparecer ese falso entusiasmo. Y Albus no necesito de toda su astucia para saber de que hablaba y como afectaba ese hecho a su profesor de Pociones, a su amigo.

.-¿Tu estas bien, necesitas algo?.-pregunto el director, preocupado por Severus.

.-No, y por eso he venido.

.-Dime lo que necesites, siempre estaré para ayudarte a lo que quieras.

.-Ayúdame a vivir sin ella, ayúdame a sacármela de la cabeza o este dolor me matara pronto.- dijo Severus en un susurro y con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero que para el director ese fue el grito más desesperado de Severus.

.-Lo haré, haré lo que pueda pero el resto depende de ti. . . lo primero es mantenerte ocupado, podrías ayudar en el ministerio de magia supe que necesitaban a un experto en pociones, te parece bien.

.-Por mi esta bien.

.-Entonces hablare con ellos y les diré que deseas ayudar mientras inicia el curso y ellos encuentran a alguien para el puesto.

Al día siguiente Severus se presento a trabajar en el Ministerio.

**Aquí estoy **

**Sin la mitad de mi vida **

**Un callejón sin salida **

**Viendo la vida pasar **

Unos días mas han pasado, aun no la ha olvidado, ni a ella ni a su decisión, pero esta vez su mente esta ocupada.

Trabaja con los aurores a identificar las pociones que habían sido encontradas en un laboratorio que trabajaba para Voldemort, con lo cual había varias de ellas que no estaban identificadas y se necesitaba saber cual era el grado de peligró que tenían, ya que el ultimo experto tubo un descuido y murió por efecto de haber tocado una poción directamente.

Trabajaba con algunos de los aurores que formaban parte de la orden del fénix. Eso le ayudo a adaptarse fácilmente al trabajo en el ministerio.

Le fue asignada como ayudante la aurora Nymphadora Tonks, en realidad en un principio eso le preocupo ya que recordaba cuando era su profesor y no era muy buena con las pociones.

Pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que ella cambio, era cuidadosa cuando de pociones se trataba y al parecer ya no le temía. Aun que el seguia trandola con indiferencia y cierto odio o molestia, como sempre.

Poco a poco la confianza creció entre ellos pero él seguí sintiéndose incompleto.

**Aquí estoy **

**Curando me las heridas **

**Durmiéndome con la luna **

**Despertando con el sol **

El ultimo día en que Severus trabajaría para el ministerio, ya que regresaría a Hogwarts para sus clases.

La conversación con Tonks, le había aparecido más amena que las anteriores y el tiempo por primera vez paso demasiado rápido. El día laboral acabo y la hora de despedirse llego.

Tonks y el se dirigieron a la chimenea solos y ella inicio una conversación, antes de que el tomara los polvos flu.

.-Snape como mañana ya no vendrás¿por que no vamos a tomar algo?.–le pregunto Tonks.

.-En realidad no puedo tengo que arreglar las cosas para el inicio de clases.-dijo de pretexto.- pero gracias de todos modos.-termino Severus extrañado por tal pregunta.

.-Bueno pero entonces hagámoslo otro día¿Qué te parece?.-pregunto inocentemente.

.-Lo mas probable es que estaré ocupado.- que no entendería que deseaba su soledad.

.-De acuerdo, entonces te busco para quedar cuando no estés ocupado.-dijo Tonks esto mientras tomaba un puñado de polvos flu y se acercaba a la chimenea para salir.

.-En realidad no lo entiendes¿verdad?- dijo Severus un tanto molesto por la insistencia de ella.

.-El que no entiende es otro.- dijo Tonks mientras se acercaba a Severus y le daba un suave beso en los labios dejando a Severus en un conflicto de sentimientos. Sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar se alejo y tiro los polvos flu en la chimenea.

.-Te busco.- volvió a repetir Tonks con una sonrisa antes de decir su destino y desaparecer por la chimenea.

Cuando ella desapareció. Severus no pudo evitar que en sus labios se pintara una sonrisa verdadera. Empezaba a entender y la esperanza surgí en él, ahora dependía de él.

Se dirigí a casa, esta noche volvería a estar solo y se despertaría igual, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la luna y el sol tendrían otro brillo.

**Aquí estoy **

* * *

La cancion es de Elefante y se llama "duermiendo con la luna", esta cancion me alucino desde que la escuche la primera vez(ya que esta cancion si es nueva), y este songfic se planto instantaneamente en mi cabeza. Yo digo que queda bien como desenlace de los otro dos capitulos, o al menos a mi me gusto mucho. 

Se supone que aqui acaba, algunas querian que continuara mas pero no se si todavia quieran una continuacion de esto, por que... eh, creo que no termino como muchas querian o se imaginaban¿cierto?. Por favor si es el caso no me maten, pero pueden decirme lo que quieran con un review. si querien que continue y ponga un poco de felicidad en la vida de Sev solo tomen en cuanta que talvez tendran que esperar un rato.

No me gustan los finales tristes...¡ok! deacuerdo al menos no tan tristes, aun que me gusta escribir sobre la tristesa y la tragedia, por eso solo el final creo que no fue triste, le di espeanza de un nuevo amor. jejejeje. ven ahi esta mi parte romantica.

Gracias por leer y por dejar reviews, y aqui los contesto.

**Amsp14: **hola Ana maria, gracias por el review, y bien que tal te parecio este cap, te gusto, por que estoy segura que no esperabas un final asi o me equivoco, bueno pues a pesar de esto espero que si te haya gustado, cuidate y nos leemos pronto. Besos.

**TercySScloe: **Ok, las palabras de tu ex, jejeje. Y bueno de este capitulo que tal te parecio, no se tu pero creo que tanto Severus y Hermione, cuando se porponen algo lo cumplen y bueno ella queria olvidarse de el y el se propuso nunca decirle nada de su amor, yo no se por que pero creo fielmente que nunca darian el brazo a torcer y con este capitulo lo demuestro. ¿Te gusto, besos y cuidate.

**MarisolBlack: ** Hola, jejeje tienes razon tu no decides de quien enamorarte, lastima cuando el amor se topa con un corazon tan orgullozo como el que tiene Severus donde no tiene cabida los caprichos del amor y una mente como la de Hermione donde el amor puede ser razonado y olvidado, eso pienso yo. Asi que tomando lo anterior en cuanta dime hermana severusiana, te gusto este cap?. Cuidate, Besos.

**Meilin Snape: ** Jejeje, Hola, asi es el amor a veces es cruel y no siempre se puede con sus caprichos, y bueno segun yo Sev es feliz al final, te parece bien asi el final, o le decimos a mi musa que busque mas inspiracion, jejeje. Bueno chica cuidate y mira que si la musa esta de hiperactiva, es mejor aprobecharla. Besos y cuidate.

**Galilea **: jajaja ok, tomare en cuenta que te has conformado solo por mi y has esperado paciente este capitulo, ahora espero no haberte desilucionado con el y… O.O… Actualizar… esta semana… fic…"la hermana de lupin"?...WOW, yuujuu, exelente pues cruzare los dedos para que salga algo de esos dias y si puedas actualizar, que ya me lo estoy desfrutando sin antes leerlo.

Saludos.

Nocrala.


End file.
